degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-21969464-20140602015742
Okay lovelies I see some spreading of love and you know how much I love writing about my babes so IM GONNA COPY WHOEVER STARTED THIS, OKAY? Before I start I just want to say that if I don't write out a paragraph about you it is seriously nothing personal because I think you are all amazing. ♥ Okayyy here I go. ♥ Tori- Baby girl, I know you may not even see this but I just have to include you, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Girl, you are seriously my bestfriend on here. I love you so fucking much. You make me feel so special and happy and just ugh. I've loved you from the very start, tbh. You're the reason I met one of my many boyfriends, Dalton. ♥ You are the reason I obsess and scream over a boyband of all things omfg. I really wish you were still on a lot, but I understand and respect your decision bb, mainly bc I know it's beneficial to you. ♥ I love you so fucking much, baby girl. Kori for life. ♥ Cam- Aw, Cam, my sweet, perfect, caring, amazing asian bestfriend. ♥ I adore you soooo sooo much like I'd seriously be lost without you. You make me so happy and I look forward to talking to you and being all gay on Skype everyday. ♥ Even a simple talk page message from you makes me smile so damn much omg. I know you know all of this, but I seriously appreciate you and everything you do. When I go to Canada this summer, expect packs of crackers flying through your window, signed "-Joe." ♥ And if you ever run out of peanut butter let me know. :* I guess I should get onto the next basic bitch, because I could probably write about you all night. I love you, Camm. ♥ Jake- Omfg HI. ♥ Honestly, I never thought you and I would end up being such good friends, or even friends at all. But I'm honestly so glad we did, because being your friend is one of the best things I've ever done in my life. ♥ Sharing my Disney world experiences, music, and basically all of my inner thoughts about a lot of stuff with you is seriously so effortless, and fun, and you honestly make my days so much brighter and bearable. ♥ I love you so fucking much, and I really hope you have a good time in Disney World. I can't wait to hear about it when you get back. ♥ Damian- KITCHENS. AYEEE. ♥ Omg I seriously love you so much. I feel like I can go to you for anything. You make me laugh SO MUCH and ugh idk what I'd do without my baby. ♥ And you and Jay Jay tbh, OTP. SO MUCH OTP. ♥♥♥♥ I love our gay conversations about working at Starbucks, like omfg imagine the ratchetness. Ajsejhejrj. ♥ I'm so glad I met you Damian. ♥♥♥ I love you baby. :* Delia- GIRLFRANDDD. ♥ QRONQQQ. ♥ SWEETHEART TBH UGH. I love you soo soo much. I love you more than I love squirrels. I just love our kik conversations and skype conversations and calling just to hear eachother laugh about Buhls Bulge and UGH. I don't know what I'd do without you Delia. You are so perfect and hilarious, and you make my day. ♥ I can't even put into words what you mean to me, baby. I love you, Qronq. ♥ I'm getting lazy I am so sorry omfg. But just know I love you all and you have all made my experience on wiki amazing. ♥♥♥